


Kinktober Day 9: Pet Play

by Oriana1990



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/pseuds/Oriana1990
Summary: Everything was simpler like this.  All Peter had to do was be a good pet for Mr Stark.





	Kinktober Day 9: Pet Play

Everything was simpler like this.

When he was like this, there was no school, no avengers, no responsibilities.

When he was like this, all that mattered was the collar around his neck, the hand in his hair, and the fact his Master was happy with him.

Peter looked up at his Master who, despite having one hand in Peter’s hair and another on his bare stomach, was paying him no attention and was apparently absorbed by the TV. And that was fine. That meant Peter could look his fill at his Master’s sharp jawline, dark beard beginning to show flecks of silver. Could look up at his broad chest and shoulders, covered by the crisp cotton of his shirt, unbuttoned just to tease at the curls of hair on his chest.

As he looked, his panties grew tight, and goosebumps began to follow the path of his Master’s hand up and down his body. The memory of what those strong arms could do to him, how that scruff felt against his inner thighs, sent warmth fizzing through his whole body. Peter nuzzled into his Master’s lap, brushing his lips over the softness of his belly, and felt legs shifting under his head. Uh oh.

“What have I said about disturbing me, pet?” 

Peter turned his best puppy eyes up at his Master, genuinely contrite and doing his best to avoid a beating. He still had bruises from the other night, and was not up for adding to them right now. His Master smiled down at him, simultaneously ruffling his hair and continuing to stroke long lines over Peter’s chest and stomach.

“Be good and let me watch my show in peace, okay? If you’re good, you might get a treat later.”

Peter bit his lip and nodded. The words didn’t help the arousal simmering under his skin, but he knew if he could behave then it would be totally worth it. He breathed slowly and tried to will away his erection. He could be a good pet for Mr Stark. He could be good.


End file.
